


From A to Z About Kiyoshi and Hyuuga

by teruteru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A to Z about them.</p><p>From Kiyoshi to Hyuuga.</p><p>From Hyuuga to Kiyoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A to Z About Kiyoshi and Hyuuga

A for Amazing  
Bagi Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei itu mengagumkan. Kapten yang mengagumkan. Teman yang mengagumkan. Dan... pacar yang mengagumkan.  
Apakah Kiyoshi menyukainya saking mengagumkannya Hyuuga? Tentu saja.... ya.

B for Basketball  
Bagi Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei adalah seorang penggila basket. Walaupun cara bermainnya terkadang kasar, namun Hyuuga tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, Kiyoshi mencintai basket. Dan Hyuuga menyukai itu.  
Apakah Hyuuga menyukai Kiyoshi karena dia seorang pencinta basket? Tentu saja... ya.  
Karena basket – lah, mereka berdua bertemu. Sesama penggila basket yang saling menyukai.

C for Captain  
“Kenapa kau menunjukku sebagai kapten, d’aho? Kaulah yang paling berbakat di antara kita semua!”  
“Eh? Aku? Kapten?... Maa, Hyuuga-lah yang pantas untuk jadi kapten tim kita”.  
“Ha? Nande ore?”  
“Karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang aku tidak memiliki”.  
Dan sekarang, Kiyoshi tahu keputusannya tepat. Pacarnya adalah seorang kapten yang baik dan cocok untuk tim basket Seirin.

D for Dare  
“Kutantang kau sekarang. Disini”.  
“Eh? Ano, Junpei....”  
“Hm? Nanda?”  
“Ini di atap sekolah, kan?”  
“Ya. Kau takut, ya? Haa, seorang tesshin penakut?”  
“Jangan panggil aku begitu!”  
“Tesshin penakut!”  
“Junpei, aku serius!”  
“Serius kau takut? Haa... Tesshin penakut! Tesshin penakut!”  
“Kemari kau!PERHATIAN!”  
Dan, dihadapan seluruh sekolah yang terlonjak karena mendengar suara keras Kiyoshi, Hyuuga pun mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

E for E-mail  
Membaca e-mail seseorang bukanlah hal yang baik dan melanggar privasi seseorang, Kiyoshi tahu itu. Tetapi, ketika rasa ingin tahu lebih besar, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengendalikannya? Terutama bila itu berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Junpei?  
From:xxx  
Subject: -  
Aku suka senpai. Aku tahu mungkin aneh menembak melalui email.  
Jadi, aku akan menunggu senpai di depan gym besok siang. Kuharap...  
senpai akan bilang ‘iya’.  
“Oi! Kenapa ponselku bisa ada di tanganmu?”  
“Siapa yang mengirimu e-mail dan mengatakan dia suka padamu ini, Junpei?”  
“Bukan siapa – siapa. Aku bermaksud menolaknya besok”.  
“Benarkah?”  
“Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu, ha? Tidak mungkin aku memikirkan orang lain, karena....”  
“Karena...?”  
“.....Karena kau sudah menyita pikiranku, d’aho!”  
Mungkin, pikir Kiyoshi, sesekali melanggar privasi itu baik juga.

F for Fate  
Hyuuga percaya pada takdir. Ya, dia percaya. Hanya saja... terkadang takdir suka mempermainkan seseorang. Contohnya sekarang. Takdir macam apa yang membuatnya harus bertemu dengan seorang Kiyoshi Teppei, yang kalau dilihat dari karakternya, sangat membuat Hyuuga membencinya?  
“Karena aku tahu... jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu... kau tidak membenciku, Junpei”.  
“Tch. Yakin sekali kau”.  
Dan, ya.... mungkin itu benar, pikir Hyuuga. Semakin kita membenci seseorang atau sesuatu, maka takdir pun akan tertawa semakin keras dan makin mendekatkan kita dengan hal yang kita benci itu.

G for Ghost  
Hyuuga Junpei sangat takut pada hantu karena sering diceritakan cerita seram oleh Izuki. Kiyoshi tahu itu. Tapi, kenapa dia berkeras mengajak Kiyoshi masuk ke rumah hantu?  
“Nanti kalau kau teriak bagaimana?”  
“Tidak akan!”  
“Kau kan, takut hantu, Junpei?”  
“Urusee, d’aho! Aku tidak takut hantu!”  
“Tapi...”  
“URUSEE!”  
Dan benar saja, saat hantu – hantu dalam rumah itu mulai bermunculan, Kiyoshi tahu Hyuuga berusaha menekan rasa takutnya dan menahan keinginan untuk berteriak.  
“Naa Junpei.... ada cara supaya kau tidak takut hantu”.  
“H- haa? Bicara apa kau, bodoh?...... Bagaimana caranya?”  
“Kita ciuman saja”.  
“........AHO TEPPEI!”  
Dan, ya. Hyuuga yang takut akan hantu sangat membuat Kiyoshi ingin menggodanya.

H for Headstrong  
Tahu apa yang membuat Hyuuga sangat kesal ketika berada di lapangan? Yaitu saat Kiyoshi memaksakan diri untuk bermain meskipun tahu kondisi lututnya tidaklah baik.  
“Istirahat di bench saja!”  
“Aku ingin bermain!”  
“Jangan keras kepala! Duduk di bench!”  
“Junpei...”  
“Membangkang kaptenmu, hah?”  
“Aku. Ingin. Bermain”.  
“Jangan memberi penekanan pada setiap perkataanmu, idiot. Kembali duduk di bench”.  
Dan Hyuuga semakin kesal saat Kiyoshi malah masuk ke dalam lapangan menggantikan Mitobe dengan cengirannya yang biasa dia tunjukkan.  
Ya. Hyuuga kesal dengan Kiyoshi yang terkadang keras kepala dan memaksakan diri.  
“D’aho!”

I for Impression  
“Kesan pertama?”  
“Iya. Kesan pertamamu saat bertemu denganku”.  
Kalau ditanya soal kesan pertama, sudah pasti Kiyoshi akan mengatakan kalau Hyuuga itu orangnya baik, walaupun tidak terlalu ramah dan cenderung menggerutu. Itu sudah pasti.  
“Maa... kalau ditanyai soal kesan pertama.... aku tahu kau itu baik”.  
“.....Lalu?”  
“Tidak ramah”.  
“Nani?!”  
Lihat, kan? Dia sudah mulai marah – marah? Dan itu manis, pikir Kiyoshi.  
“Mudah menggerutu. Tidak suka kalau tidak dihormati para kouhai”.  
“OI!”  
“Dan selalu mengatakan “ d’aho “ pada semua orang”.  
“Hentikan! Kenapa semuanya terkesan negatif? Tch!”  
“........Tapi jauh dari semua itu.... aku tahu kau orangnya baik, kapten yang tegas, teman yang perhatian, dan.....”  
“...........Dan?”  
“Aku suka padamu, Junpei”.  
“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, d’aho!”  
“Lihat, kan? Kau mengatakannya, padahal baru saja kukatakan. Aku memang suka padamu karena.... kau juga pacar yang hebat”.  
Dan Kiyoshi pun tertawa saat melihat reaksi ingin-marah-tapi-malu milik Hyuuga.

J for Joke  
“Aku jengkel denganmu. Kita putus saja!”  
“Eh? Tapi kenapa?”  
“Aku sangat jengkel denganmu. Aku benci padamu, Kiyoshi Teppei. Kita putus!”  
“A- aku salah apa padamu, Junpei? Setidaknya jelaskan dulu padaku”.  
“Pokoknya aku benci padamu, d’aho!”  
“Junpei.... aku salah apa? Aku.... tidak ingin putus darimu!”  
Berhasilkah? Kenapa Hyuuga terlihat senyum – senyum begitu?  
“........Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dibawa serius begitu. Mana mungkin aku mau putus denganmu, aho? Ada – ada saja”.  
“Bercandamu jelek, Junpei”.  
Setidaknya melalui candaan yang jelek itu, Hyuuga tahu bahwa perasaan Kiyoshi padanya tidak main – main. Dan begitu juga dengan perasaannya pada laki – laki berbadan besar itu.

K for Kinky  
Terkadang, Kiyoshi merasa Hyuuga terlalu kaku, terutama kalau menyangkut tentang hubungan mereka berdua.  
“.....Maksudku, kau santai saja kalau bersama denganku”.  
“Mana bisa aku santai, bodoh!!”  
“Junpei, pelankan suaramu, seluruh pengunjung Majiba memperhatikanmu”.  
“Salahmu! Kau yang membuatku berteriak!”  
“....Hanya saja, aku merasa kau terlalu kaku saat bersamaku, Junpei”.  
“......Oi, aho Tesshin....”  
“Jangan panggil aku begitu”.  
“.....Bagaimana bisa aku santai saat berada di dekatmu?... Kau terlalu.... mempesona bagiku. Aku kaku karena.... aku malu”.  
Dan... Kiyoshi pun akan melongo sejenak kemudian tertawa, yang membuat Hyuuga menjitaknya hingga beberapa kali.

L for Love  
Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat Hyuuga sangat penasaran, dan dia ingin seseorang menjawab pertanyaan itu untuknya. Tapi, apakah Kiyoshi bisa memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan?  
“Naa Teppei... menurutmu cinta itu apa?”  
“.....Kenapa mendadak bertanya begitu, Junpei?”  
“Jawab saja pertanyaanku, d’aho!”  
“....Cinta, ya? Menurutku.... cinta itu....adalah ketika kau mau menerima seseorang dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya, tanpa melihat cacat yang ada pada dirinya, dan kau merasa nyaman denganya. Tidak ingin berpisah”.  
“.....Apa itu yang kau rasakan terhadapku?”  
“Tentu saja iya”.  
Ya, jawaban Kiyoshi sangat membuat Hyuuga puas karena dengan begitu....dia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiyoshi yang sebenarnya.

M for Music & Melody  
“Apa genre musik favoritmu?”  
“Aku suka genre musik apa saja”.  
“Aku serius, d’aho!”  
“Aku juga serius. Ah, ada satu genre musik yang sangat kusukai”.  
“Benarkah? Apa itu?”  
“Suaramu”.  
“Apa – apaan itu? Suaraku bukan genre musik, dasar idiot!”  
“Tapi suaramu adalah melodi yang cocok di telingaku”.  
Dan saat melihat wajah Hyuuga yang merona mendengar jawabannya, Kiyoshi tahu bahwa dia sudah berhasil menggoda pacarnya itu.

N for Night  
Malam hari adalah salah satu waktu favorit Hyuuga. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dan selesai melakukan latihan mematikan ala Riko, malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berisirahat.  
Dan.... waktu untuk bermanja – manja, mungkin?  
Hanya di malam hari sajalah seorang Hyuuga Junpei bisa melepas image kaptennya dan meminta sang kekasih untuk memanjakannya.  
“Peluk aku, Teppei”.  
“Hm. Iya, kupeluk”.  
“Usap kepalaku”.  
“Kau manja sekali”.  
“Urusee! Lakukan saja apa yang kuminta, d’aho!”  
“Aku senang kau bermanja – manja seperti ini!”  
“Urusee, aho Teppei!”  
Sambil tersenyum, Hyuuga tahu bahwa... ya, malam hari itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melepas lelah, apalagi kalau ada seseorang yang kau sayangi memanjakanmu.

O for One  
Satu. Angka tunggal. Mutlak? Mungkin. Sendirian? Bisa jadi.Tapi, bagi Kiyoshi, angka tunggal yang sendirian itu memiliki arti khusus.  
“Benarkah? Lalu apa arti angka satu buatmu?”  
“Angka satu mewakili kepemilikan, Junpei”.  
“Haa? Bagaimana mungkin? Kau ini ada – ada saja”.  
“Tapi memang iya, kok. Mau bukti?”  
“Apa buktinya?”  
“Kau”.  
“Haa? Kenapa aku, aho?”  
“Kau milikku satu – satunya. Hanya satu Hyuuga Junpei yang aku mau”.  
“.........”  
Kiyoshi pun hanya tersenyum. Angka satu memang memiliki arti tersendiri baginya, apalagi kalau menyangkut kepemilikan, dan terutama sekali.... menyangkut Hyuuga.

P for Parents  
Hyuuga tahu bahwa Kiyoshi sejak kecil tinggal dan dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dia tidak tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, dan Hyuuga pun tidak ingin bertanya. Tetapi, ada kalanya dia penasaran.... apakah Kiyoshi merindukan orangtuanya.  
“Aku merindukan mereka”.  
“....Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?”  
“Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Junpei”.  
“D’AHO! Kau tidak pernah mau bercerita padaku. Ngg... Hari Minggu nanti datanglah ke rumahku. O.. orangtuaku ingin bertemu denganmu”.  
“Orangtuamu?”  
“Iya. Aku.... bercerita pada mereka tentangmu dan mereka ingin menemuimu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?”  
“........Itu akan menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku akan datang”.  
Hyuuga sengaja tidak ingin bilang bahwa dia bercerita kepada orangtuanya tentang Kiyoshi yang tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya dan merindukan orangtuanya. Lagipula, sekalian mengenalkan Kiyoshi sebagai pacar.... tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Q for Quarrel  
Kalau ada yang dibenci Kiyoshi, itu adalah pertengkaran. Tetapi, terkadang dia juga tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Tidak juga ketika bertengkar dengan Hyuuga.  
“.....Dasar aho! Tidak mau mengalah! Keras kepala!”  
“Tapi memang aku yang menang, kan, Junpei?”  
“.....Aho, aho, AHO! Tesshin no aho!”  
“Jangan memanggilku begitu!”  
“Apa? Kau mau marah padaku? Heh, padahal kaulah yang tidak ingin mengalah!”  
“..........”  
Bagaimana cara Kiyoshi meredakan amarah sekaligus menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka? Jawabannya....  
“Aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah”.  
.....Dan memeluk Hyuuga erat. Terkadang pertengkaran hanya karena hal kecil – seperti bermain game – dapat terjadi.

R for Rival  
“Walaupun kau pacarku, kau tetap rivalku, Teppei”.  
“Eh? Kok begitu?”  
“Harus begitu. Walaupun kita pacaran, bukan berarti aku mengalah darimu”.  
“Dalam hal apapun?”  
“Dalam. Hal. Apapun”.  
“Penekanan katanya rasanya bagaimana, ya...”  
“Urusee. Kau rivalku....”  
“....Sekaligus pacarmu, kan? Aku mengerti”.  
Lagipula, pikir Hyuuga, pacar sekaligus rival adalah sesuatu yang lain daripada yang lain, kan?

S for Surgery  
Sudah lama Kiyoshi memikirkan kemungkinan operasi pada lututnya. Operasinya tidak akan mudah, dia tahu itu. Banyak yang dipertaruhkan dalam operasi itu. Hidupnya, melihat dan memeluk kakek dan neneknya, kesempatan bertemu dengan teman – temannya setimnya, basket yang telah menjadi nafas hidupnya, dan..... Hyuuga Junpei yang dengan suksesnya mencuri hati dan pikirannya.  
“Tapi kita sama – sama tahu.... hanya operasilah yang bisa menyembuhkan lututmu”.  
“Jadi kau setuju soal operasi itu, Junpei? Untuk operasi itu, aku harus pergi jauh ke Amerika. Kau setuju?”  
“.....Aku....”  
“Aku tidak ingin pergi jauh dan meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di Jepang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu”.  
“Jangan bodoh. Kalau hanya itu satu – satunya cara agar lututmu bisa pulih... pergilah”.  
“Jadi...kau rela...membiarkanku pergi?”  
“Untuk kesehatanmu. Lagipula, sekarang sudah canggih, kan? Kita bisa bercakap lewat video call. Walaupun perbedaan waktunya cukup jauh, aku akan menyediakan waktu menghubungimu”.  
“Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu aku, ya”.  
“Selalu”.  
Apakah Kiyoshi masih bimbang dan ragu dengan operasi lutut ini?..... Sepertinya tidak lagi. Berkat Hyuuga.

T for Task  
“......Kau hanya punya satu tugas mulai sekarang”.  
“Tugas? Junpei, kau sudah seperti guru saja”.  
“Aku tidak bercanda, bodoh! Ini satu tugas yang sangat penting, yang harus kau selesaikan dengan baik”.  
“Dan apakah aku boleh tahu tugas maha penting itu, Junpei-sensei?”  
“........Menjaga hubungan kita agar jangan sampai rusak sampai kita berdua tua”.  
Saat melihat Kiyoshi tertawa dan berkata dia sanggup melaksanakan, Hyuuga pun sadar bahwa.... terkadang memodusi seseorang – terutama pacarmu – tidaklah semudah yang terlihat.

U for Umbrella  
Hari itu hujan deras. Kiyoshi merasa patut bersyukur bahwa dia membawa payung pemberian neneknya.  
“Oi Teppei... aku menumpang sepayung denganmu, ya?”  
“Tentu saja. Kau tidak bawa payung, ya?”  
“kau sudah dengar tadi aku mau menumpang sepayung denganmu, kan? Itu berarti aku tidak bawa payung, d’aho!”  
“Iya, iya”.  
“Hm...antar aku sampai di rumahku? Rasanya berduaan denganmu di bawah payung... terdengar...romantis”.  
Mungkin, pikir Kiyoshi, inilah salah satu alasan neneknya memberikan payung padanya, untuk dipakai berpayungan berdua dengan Hyuuga.

V for Vanilla  
“Kenapa kau mendadak minum vanilla shake? Kau bukan Kuroko, bodoh”.  
“Aku hanya ingin mencoba rasanya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kuroko sangat menyukai minuman ini”.  
“Ha? Kau ini ada – ada saja”.  
“Kau mau mencobanya?”  
“Untuk ap- hm!”  
Saat Kiyoshi menciumnya dan menyalurkan vanilla shake itu padanya, yang ada dipikiran Hyuuga bukanlah vanilla shake, melainkan.... bibir Kiyoshi yang terasa seperti vanilla.

W for Will  
“Naa Junpei....aku baru saja mempelajari kalimat Bahasa Inggris baru dari Kagami. Mau dengar?”  
“Semangat sekali kau. Saa... coba kita lihat kalimat baru apa yang berhasil kau pelajari”.  
“Baiklah. Will.....”  
“Hm? Cuma ‘will’?”  
“Sebentar, aku masih mengingat kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ah ya...Junpei, Will you marry me?”  
“.........”  
Saat Hyuuga memandang Kiyoshi dengan tatapan teduh yang sering dia perlihatkan hanya di hadapannya, Hyuuga tahu.... pernyataan itu serius.

X for Xmas  
Kiyoshi mencermati email di ponselnya selama beberapa menit, membuat Hyuuga yang duduk di sebelahnya penasaran.  
“Kenapa kau mengerutkan dahi begitu, Teppei?”  
“Ano naa Junpei... bukannya dalam Bahasa Inggris, Natal itu Christmas?”  
“Ya, terus?”  
“Kenapa Koga mengirim email padaku memakai kata ‘Xmas’?”  
“Maa, artinya sama saja, Teppei. Hanya sedikit.... dimodernisasi saja, suapay terlihat lebih seru bagi anak muda seperti kita”.  
“Aa...sou ka, sou ka. Saa... Merry Xmas, Junpei”.  
Kiyoshi pun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Hyuuga dan wajahnya yang merona.

Y for You  
“kau tahu pasangan dari kata’me’ dalam Bahasa Inggris, Teppei?”  
“Eh? Kau tahu Bahasa Inggrisku tidak terlalu bagus, Junpei”.  
“He? Jawabannya gampang sekali. Kau tidak tahu?”  
“Aku tidak tahu, Junpei. Beri tahu saja”.  
“......You....”  
......dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah Kiyoshi. Dengan wajah memerah, Hyuuga tahu... perkataannya memang gombal, namun ada keseriusan di dalamnya.

Z for Zero  
“Kau tahu angka yang paling tepat menggambarkan kita berdua?”  
“Ha? Memangnya ada? Kau ini selalu punya gagasan yang aneh – aneh, Teppei”.  
“Eh? Tentu saja ada, Junpei. Angka nol”.  
“Haa? Angka nol? Oi, jangan aneh – aneh! Bagaimana mungkin angka nol bisa menggambarkan kita berdua?”  
“Tentu saja bisa. Dalam angka nol tidak ada pemisah, kan? Seperti itulah hubungan kita. Tidak ada yang mampu memisahkan”.  
“Ja- jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh begitu, dasar aho Teppei!”  
Jawabannya selalu akan seperti itu, pikir Kiyoshi. Tetapi dalam hatinya dia tahu.... Hyuuga juga setuju dengan perkataannya.


End file.
